kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamedeus
is the thirteenth and final boss Bugster of Kamen Rider Chronicle. As per the rules of the game, the Ride-Player who has defeated and claimed the Gashatrophies of the twelve Bugster bosses will be able to challenge Gamedeus as the final boss of the game. Character History Foreshadowing While acting as navigator for a group of human Ride-Players, Poppy revealed the existence of the game's final boss, describing it as the final challenge to be faced by the Ride-Player who manages to defeat the twelve familiar Bugsters and claim their Gashatrophies. Entrusted to beat Kamen Rider Chronicle by Emu, Nico Saiba realized that she would have to defeat Parado before facing the final boss, encouraging Taiga Hanaya to accompany her in confronting him. According to Kuroto Dan, Gamedeus is the ultimate Bugster, transcending the power of any and all games. The only way to defeat Gamedeus is to obtain the power of Kamen Rider Cronus. As theorized by Parado, since Cronus is the only one who can stop Gamedeus, Gamedeus would also have the power to stop Cronus as well, though Kuroto himself had assumed that Cronus could not be defeated via conventional means. With that in mind, Parado and Graphite went into the game world of Kamen Rider Chronicle to collect Gamedeus' virus data from the silver-colored Bugster Union form of Gamedeus. In an attempt to replicate the virus data, Graphite injected the virus into himself, but the power proved too much for him to handle. As Parado and Graphite faced Cronus yet again, Graphite transmitted the virus into Cronus' Buggle Driver II, which rendered the Pause ability useless. However, Lazer Turbo made his appearance and neutralized the virus within the driver. Graphite grew visibly ill as the Gamedeus virus multiplied within his body. He accepted his pain, however, as the price it would take to defeat Cronus and take back Kamen Rider Chronicle. Indeed, Graphite was able to use the Gamedeus virus to successfully block Cronus' ability to pause in their next engagement, however, Cronus retained the advantage by seizing control of all Energy Items. Powers and Abilities * Godlike Powers: 'As the final boss of ''Kamen Rider Chronicle, ''Gamedeus possess the greatest power of all Bugsters. ** '''Virus Cultivation: '''In its Bugster Union form, Bugster Viruses containing Gamedeus' data is generated on its body. These viruses can cause extreme pain and white flames on most Bugsters who contain this virus. It can also suppress certain abilities of Kamen Rider Cronus such as the Pause function. **'Worldwide Pandemic: Like the Pac-Man Virus, Gamedeus's virus can affect multiple people at the same time, even Bugsters. Weakness * Kamen Rider Cronus: As the symbol that was designated to go against Gamedeus. Cronus is one of the few riders who logically can defeat Gamedeus. ** Pause: The key ability exclusively for Cronus to defeat Gamedeus. It can stop the flow of time around Cronus. It is also used to prevent any defeated Bugsters from being revived. * Level 0 Gashats: Bugsters who are in the Game Areas created from Level 0 Gashats will have certain abilities restricted. In Gamedeus' case, its cultivation is suppressed by erasing its virus. Even if the virus is in any Gashacon Bugvisors, it can still be erased by touching the visor. Also, any attacks with the usage of Level 0 Gashats can effectively damage Bugsters, regardless of their level gap. Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Union= Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 34 - Monster= - Gamedeus Machina= - Super= Super Gamedeus Machina Appearances: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending }} }} - Gamedeus Cronus= Gamedeus Cronus This form is an upgrade form of Chronicle Gamer, and it is obtained by fusing with Gamedeus's Virus. Although this form's stats are currently unknown, it is shown to be very powerful, as he is able to single-handedly fight Ex-Aid's Muteki Gamer, Snipe's Level 50, Brave's Level 100 and Another Cronus. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode ? }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Gamedeus is voiced by . Notes *Gamedeus comes from the words Game and Deus. While Gem and Game sounds similar, Deus is a Latin word which means God. So a literal translation of Gamedeus's name would be "Game God". *Being designed as a final boss, Gamedeus' design and color schemes are mostly based on Bat Fangire and Over Lord Inves Lord Baron, with a similar design bases as Megahex's first form. *Gamedeus' giant form and his battle with Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer resembles the final boss battles in most 3D Sonic the Hedgehog games, with Super Sonic against a gigantic, god-like entity who's threatening the world. **Uniquely, his giant form is the same shape as his Bugster Union form, albeit on a larger scale. *Like Para-DX Level 99 and similar to Daguva and Ultimate Kuuga, Gamedeus has some similar traits to Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. The two have similar looking faces, having a central spike coming from his head that's pointing upwards in a way that resembles the top of the star, along with the ring-like part of his head somewhat resembling some of the other parts of the same star. As well as having golden parts reminiscent of Muteki Gamer's hair and colors. *Gamedeus is designed by Tamotsu Shinohara. Appearances **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 39: Goodbye Me! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 42: God Arrives! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' }} Category:Bugsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Bird Monsters Category:Perfected Bugsters Category:Last Monster Category:Kamen Rider like